


blind date

by xonepeacelovex



Category: JYP - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Gen, M/M, Strangers to Friends, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, Stray Kids Seungmin, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids au, stray kids fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonepeacelovex/pseuds/xonepeacelovex
Summary: It’s ironic how you are afraid to humiliate yourself that you tried to do little of you but you are exactly doing it by being this nervous wreck.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Reader, Seungmin/Reader
Kudos: 5





	blind date

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a video I've watched about an INFJ.

It’s ironic how you are afraid to humiliate yourself that you tried to do little of you but you are exactly doing it by being this nervous wreck.

Y/N: Uhm… So…

Blind date. You are currently situated in a supposedly quiet and empty coffee shop, now you are embarrassing yourself more because you think in a few minutes you’ll have a full anxiety attack in front of these people. Choosing this cafe is a mistake and also agreeing to this blind date.

Seungmin is smiling at you, encouraging you to continue speaking.

Seungmin: Go ahead.

He is waiting patiently at you.

Y/N: The thing is…

You can’t even put your thoughts into words. Stupid Y/N.

Y/N: Nothing.

You smiled at him, wishing he’ll change the topic.

Seungmin: You know what. You are a great person, charming and intelligent. But I don’t think I’m the one for you.

Hearing those words from Seungmin, him saying it without hesitation, you immediately sigh. Another day was wasted for a blind date that never worked on you. You didn’t know what was in your head when you agreed to this.

Y/N: Well….

You are about to say your goodbyes to Seungmin.

Seungmin: But instead I can be your dating coach. I see you have problems with interacting with people and low self-esteem. You can’t express your thoughts well. We can work on that first.

You should be offended but what he said was true. You looked at him for any signs that he’s joking, but he was looking at you like he was determined to help you. He’s hella cute. You can’t help but laugh at Seungmin. It was a ridiculous way to reject you but a great way to break the ice and really get to know you better or be your friend.


End file.
